Remember me
by MissTonks21
Summary: Harry meets a strange girl who insists that he is her Jamie and that he 'just has to remember'. Will he figure out what the hell is going on before the secrets that surround the mystery girl pull her away from him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was mad at him and he supposed that she did sort of have a point even if he would never admit it, he really _had _been neglecting her lately in favor of time with little Teddy. But she just didn't realize how hard it was for him, visiting her at school where everyone clamors around him looking for a piece of the Boy-Savior the Defender-of-wizard-kind, _she _might enjoy the attention but he is perfectly fine with being just Harry thank you very much.

The only reason he had even agreed to go on this date was because Ginny promised to make it one-hundred percent muggle - thus hopefully limiting the number of crazy fan-girls after him.

And it really wasn't _his _fault that Andromeda couldn't babysit Teddy that day, it's not like he made her get a bad case of the dragon-pox. Not that Ginny cared, sometimes she could be really annoying.

He was determined to enjoy the date however and while he was slightly frustrated with the agonizingly slow pace at which he, Ginny and Teddy were skating round the rink he just sat back and zoned out on her incessant chatter. He was _not _going to have another argument with her today. No-sir-

"Harry you're not even listening to me!"

Oops. Ginny had stopped still in the middle of the ice and was looking at him expectantly when out of nowhere a small teen with dirty-blonde hair bumped into her, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

"Oomph- why you - Get off me!"

After stifling his laughter he hauled the girl to her feet and held out his arm for Ginny.

"I really am sorry, It's just that you stopped and I didn't-"

"As you should be! I'm freezing now - Come on Harry let's go back."

Harry just looked between them slightly bewildered and pushed his hair out of his eyes - long time habit when he was stressed. He was about to tell Ginny that they really didn't have to leave and he was having a good time - ha - when he noticed the other girl staring at him with adoring eyes. He barely had time to think 'oh god not another fan girl _how do they find me?'_ before the girl launched herself at him.

"Oh god Jamie - It's really you! I knew I wasn't crazy Jamie, James it's _me _it's Lottie - Your Lottie, Please you have to remember me god James I knew you were real!"

She was grabbing onto his clothes tears leaking from her baby-blue eyes, Harry really didn't know what to say god was she from Hogwarts? Actually she looked a little like Luna, hmm maybe a relative?

"Sorry, do I know you? You aren't related to the Lovegoods are you?"

Which was obviously the wrong thing to say as she began sobbing harder and wailing.

"No, Jamie not you too please - you have to remember!"

A large security guard had skated over by this point and was making an attempt to pry the girl from Harry's frozen form. He looked like he knew her, calling her name - speaking softly but she was really too far gone for that.

"Jamie remember!-"

She starts to shake him fresh tears falling down her face.

"-remember St Mary's Jamie? Our wardrobe? Remember your treasure hunts and my stories? Remember Jamie, Please!"

All the while the guard mutters to someone on his mobile phone and reassures Ginny that the situation is under control and that 'Lottie's harmless really'

"Remember Mrs Green, and the old floorboard hidy-hole, remember Minny? Please - I've kept her for you, all these years. I might not be able to understand her but I _know _she misses you James! I swear it. Remember the really old man - he wanted to take you away and you said 'not without Lottie' and then you were gone and I couldn't get you back and everyone had forgotten. James please!"

Another man was walking on to the rink now he wore shoes - not skates, Harry saw that he looked to be in his mid to late thirties and seemed unperturbed by the scene in front of him.

"Charlotte come now he isn't your James."

His voice was soft though he spoke with authority but the girl didn't respond merely became more frantic in her attempts to grip onto Harry, he didn't look happy about that. She brought her face closer to his and commenced with frantic whispering.

"Remember Carer Matthew James - you have too, Minnie was _Right_ I shouldn't have trusted him, Please Jamie, please remember. Help me James."

And with that she was forcibly removed from his arms and dragged to the exit though she soon slumped and stopped attempting to turn back only exclaiming every so often that 'he had _the scar_ Matthew - It's him'.

Harry felt slightly ill.

* * *

Once she was gone Harry turned to the man gazing sadly after her, his troubled dark eyes making him look far more vulnerable than he thought was possible for such an imposing man. He gave an small sigh and turned to face Harry,

"I really am terribly sorry, she doesn't mean it you know. Fuck I haven't seen her this bad in years."

Harry was still really confused and starting to feel more than slightly annoyed, the tall muscled dark-skinned man shifted and worried his lip under Harry's intense glare.

"She really is terribly nice - lovely girl, real smart too - she just has a little problem."

The security guy shifted again looking around uncomfortably.

"I'm not really sure I should be telling you this... I guess if she thinks you're '_Her Jamie_' it can't hurt. See a few years back she started going funny, she was always a little odd you know?, known her a long time though - we go way back, but it got weird. She insisted that 'Someone came and made us forget' and that she 'wants her _Jamie_'"

He gave a bitter chuckle that sounded more like a choke - Merlin was into that mad chick! He looked so sad, so confused.

"There was never any Jamie, not on any records anywhere. She ran away to go look for him, more than once. Christ she nearly got hypothermia the first time.

She isn't allowed out by herself anymore, Matthew makes sure of it. He's real nice too, never gets mad, no matter what insane shit she says bout' him. S'fucking crazy."

He looks at Harry expectantly, though nobody involved really knew what he wanted, reassurance maybe? That it honestly wasn't Jamie.

Harry on the other hand just felt guilty, and confused - was she a witch? She seemed so fixated on his scar, and acted pretty much the crazed fan-girl, but then again she didn't look too much younger than Ginny. Wouldn't he know her from Hogwarts? And why would she call him Jamie, unless she really was crazy. Mhm that must be it. Just a poor barmy muggle girl, nothing to worry about.

At least that's what he told himself as Ginny dragged them back to his little flat, stubbornly ignoring the gnawing, constricting pain around his stomach. After all, he had nothing to feel guilty about. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

_I am warm, comfortable. Tall grass surrounds me and from my position lying on my stomach I can smell the fresh afternoon air. I shift to look at the girl beside me. She's pretty, smaller than me and just as skinny. She turns her head away from the blue sky and smiles at me._

_"Jamie, one day were going to get out of here. We'll go somewhere safe and nice and you will be able to tell me your real name."_

_She looks so certain but she is wrong, and anyway James is my real name now. I tell her this and she smiles and reaches for my hand. Normally I hate people touching me but with Lottie it's different._

_"We will get away. I promise. We just have to stick together."_

_She seems so happy so sure that I can almost believe her. Enthralled I ask her where._

_She turns to look back at the sky, long blonde hair splayed out around her and blue eyes glazed and dreamy._

_"A castle. It will be beautiful." She smiles again. "There will be friends there and adventures - real ones! And we don't have to work all the time and everyone is nice and nobody can hurt us." Her hand squeezes mine. "I can play my music and you can do your special tricks and when we get bored we can go into the forest and play all day long. Just as long as we stick together."_

_It does sound so beautiful and even if it doesn't ever happen, with Lottie here it might as well._


End file.
